


So Far But Always In My Heart

by Figment81



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: An introspective piece from Patsy’s POV during the end of her time in Hong Kong and during her trip back to Poplar.Could be seen as a prequel to my story I did, I always did





	So Far But Always In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff before Christmas.

Patsy had split her time in Hong Kong between trying to spend enough time with her father and tying up all the loose ends of his life there. The redhead was happy that she managed to have some thought provoking talks with her father and their relationship was as good as it had ever been when he finally passed on. Luckily her father was a practical and sensible man who had made most of the arrangements necessary when it became apparent he was at the end of his life. 

Patsy had been writing to Delia as much as possible during her father’s illness to try to keep the connection between them but hadn’t had chance towards the end. She was kept busy with the final details for funeral and arranging her passage back immediately afterwards as well. The redhead spent little further time in Hong Kong getting on the boat back as soon as possible. 

The trip back to England gave Patsy a lot of time to think. She barely had a moment to herself whilst with her father but had surprised herself with how much she had missed Delia. Now with nothing but time, the ache of her Welsh girlfriend’s absence was almost physically painful. Patsy had expected to cope without the brunette, after all they were only separated by distance and would be back together soon. She was shocked to realise that the time spent living as closely together as possible in Nonnatus House meant that she craved Delia’s presence in the same way she had when the Welsh nurse lost her memory. 

Patsy was determined never to be separated from Delia again. Her father had left her enough money for her to have some options for them both. She realised belatedly that it was quite some time since she had written to her love. There was no opportunity now and she hoped Delia wasn’t concerned by the lack of communication. The redhead couldn’t wait to be back in her diminutive companion’s arms again. She spent her time daydreaming of ways to treat Delia and creative ways to be together as much as possible. 

Patsy wasted no time getting back to Nonnatus House once she arrived back in England. She was surprised to see the celebration going on including the carousel but she hung back not wanting to greet Delia in front of the others, unconsciously mimicking the brunette’s own return after her accident. The redhead eventually caught her girlfriend’s eye and the determination she saw in the Welsh woman’s eyes made it clear their reunion was going to be explosive. Patsy could barely wait the few seconds it would take Delia to get there.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any glaring errors in this please let me know. I’ve not been too well this week but I felt inspired today.


End file.
